Energy Elapse
by DannyBall Z
Summary: An Energy Elapse that will determine the fate of all worlds. Are you ready for this?


**Well, I shouldn't really be doing this, another story I have no time for. **

**Disclaimer: I shall only say this once. I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Dragonball. Copyright to their retrospective owners. **

**Note: Title is subject to change.**

**Energy Elapse**

**Chapter One**

**Shaky Middles**

"The Organization is dead." Sora spat, his change of characteristic startling his two friends, who looked at him worriedly.

"Sora-"

"Don't."

Kairi frowned, Sora never took a tone with her, but then again she had never really seen Sora as angry as this before. Through the corner of her eye she saw Riku tense more through Sora's tone, sparing the younger boy and agitated look before returning his look to the man before them all.

_Never take your eyes off the enemy..._That's what Riku had pumped into her the moment the three had begun their sparring together and she could see how relevant that advice was now. Their _enemy _had started to circle them, casually twiddling his thumbs by his conjoined hands behind his back. The hood from the cloak he was wearing concealed his face though Kairi could see strands of brown hair tickling the edge of the cloth of the cloak.

Goku and the others stood not too far back that they couldn't hear but far enough to be out of the encirclement and out of interruption range. Gohan looked stuck at what to do, his father, whose face had looked odd with a frown placed upon it made no attempt to help, his tense posture showed him on edge though Gohan knew he would be nowhere near ready to jump into action if the occasion were to call for it.

"Dad, are we just gonna stand here an-" Goku turned to look at his eldest son, whose hands were clenched and forehead was wrinkled.

"This is not our fight son. Don't get involved unless they're in danger. We don't know what we're up against this time." Gohan looked shocked.

"But-" Goku shook his head, returning his gaze back to the trio ahead of them. His son was angry, for once he didn't want to play the hero, he didn't want to jump into action and fight. Goku had been a fighter too long, been through too much and had too many mistakes to do that now. He was learning from every past movement and bad decision he had ever made in the past and this time, he was going to do it right. Of course he wanted to help these three. They didn't seem evil – Goku had had enough experience of people feigning 'innocence' to know by know when someone clearly was and wasn't. His last fatal mistake namely being Hoi. That would be the last time his naive nature would endanger as many lives as it did, next time they might not be able to stop the beast unleashed.

Goku spared the others around him a quick glance, Piccolo hand one hand on Gohans shoulder, eyeing him warily. He knew Gohans tendency to charge in, just like his father, be the saviour and he was not about to allow him this luxury this time. On the left of his son, the young girl, Videl, Satans daughter, had clasped his hand in hers though neither had acknowledged that fact. Goku smiled knowing his son had gained such a beautiful and strong mate, just like his own wife.

On Goku's right, Vegeta, arms crossed tightly across his chest, fingers of his right hand tapping impatiently on his taunt left bicep. His impatience showed, though his face, stoic, remained unchanged. Goku saw him glance briefly down at their two youngest sons, who were watching as intently as the rest of them were, before continuing back to watch the events unfurl.

Even behind him, Goku could feel the tension radiating from Krillin, Tien and Yamcha who all stood at least five feet at the back. It was funny. Almost.

None of them knew these three. These three teens, around the same age as his eldest son, who had tried to keep themselves to themselves and not get anyone involved and yet, though they knew nothing about the situation the Z fighters had all gathered, to watch. To help? Well, none of them knew yet. Would these three even need their help? Goku remember the boy with silver hair stating bluntly they didn't.

As the man encircled the three Goku knew something big was going to happen, the question was, would they be a part of it?

"They are. So you're aware."

"Aware? I was the cause. For the majority." Sora bit back. His fist tightening, ready to call his Keyblade. The man laughed.

"So you were. Though I wonder...if you recall that there was another. Another who didn't quite meet the same end as the others though who you crossed paths with on more than one occasion. Who you frequent to speak to – I would imagine – and who, though I undoubtedly assume they would freely admit it, is still a member." Kairi and Riku frowned, not really catching on they glanced at each other and then at Sora, who eyes and facial expression read between understanding and confusion.

"I...don't know what you me-"

"Yes you do." Sora started when the man stopped his pacing and gave him a pointed look. He knew, deep down, what the man wanted, he knew what the man was talking about from the moment he brought up the argument, though he wasn't going to give the man the satisfaction of being right; and he certainly wasn't about to put anyone in the line of fire.

_Like you have a choice. _

"Do not test my impatience oh great Keyblade Master." His voice echoed, breaking through the silence and, with short, slow steps he moved around again. Eyes leaving the three he was circling over to the crowd gathered not too far away. _Meddlesome fools. _The gaze switched once again back on the three Keyblade wielders and the glint of green eyes shot out through the darkness of the hood.

"Guys, I think things are about to get ugly." A feminine murmur reached his ears and Riku smirked, _Smart girl Kairi, smart girl. _Unconsciously he summoned his Keyblade, Kairi quickly following suit, they both looked at Sora expecting him to do the same, surprised when he didn't.

_Just do it_

"Don't be stupid."

_It's not like he can hurt me _

"He can hurt me."

_Well duh. We both no he won't though. It's not you he's initially after_

"Did you forget that by wanting you, he's got me?"

_So long as we swap he won't have you. Don't be so melodramatic. Since when have you ever cared about running straight into the fire?_

"I don't. Haven't. Normally I have Donald and Goofy as my voices of reason. I've never had a living conscience who's not so good at the job and two best friends who are probably as eager for this fight as I am."

_You haven't got Donald and Goofy anymore, let's face up to that fact Sora. You've only got the three of us as your voice of reason and right now the main one is telling you to stop messing around and get on with it. You know what you have to do_

"But Kairi and Riku-"

_Will get over it _

"...fine."

_Look sharp!_

Sora stepped forward, spinning as he did so and touching both his best friends' hands, causing them to disband their Keyblade.

"Guys, just...stay here okay? Don't move. Don't...do anything."

"Sora what are you-"

"Just trust me okay?"

Both Kairi and Riku nodded, looking suspicious and Sora's behaviour. Riku knew something was up, from the way Sora bit his lip and nodded at the two of them to his hand gripping the side of his trouser leg nervously. He clenched his fist; Sora had only taken four steps away from them before he had already summoned his Keyblade again. A soft hand wrapped around his free hand he turned toward its owner.

"Trust him Riku." Riku sighed.

"I do. It's just his hero complex I have an issue with." Kairi giggled and squeezed his hand reassuringly. Both teens looked back toward their best friend, an intent look upon their features.

"What's going on?" Goten looked up from his game of Rock, Paper, Scissors with Trunks when his brothers voice broke through the silence of the group.

"What's he doing Daddy?" The youngest asked, standing up as he did so and staring at the boy with spiky hair rivalling his and his father's moved toward the 'bad' man circling them.

"I don't know Son, but I'm sure he knows what he's doing." Goku patted the young child's head, smiling down at him before looking back up at the scene before.

"Kakkarott. Whatever is about to happen. I hope you're ready for it." Goku glanced at Vegeta, whose eyes were squinted tightly, his mouth drawn into a thin line. Goku simply smirked.

"Hey Vegeta. When are we not ready?"

"**What's he doing? That kids gonna to jeopardize this whole worlds balance!" **

"**Hey North Kai don't sweat it! Goku's down there now!"**

"**East Kai you couldn't be more right!" **

"**Look South Kai...I bet your quadrant doesn't see this much entertainment!" **

"**Why you!" **

"**Why does it always take impending doom for you guys to almost get along?"**

**Sigh.**

"You ready for this?"

_As I'll ever be_

"I know what you want. And you'll get it. On one condition." Sora's voice, as strong and confident as ever echoed through space. The man immediately stopped his pacing, if one could see his face a look of surprise would have been drawn there, eyebrows raised.

"Oh, and what condition would that be?"

Brown hair shortened and turned blonde, nose, chin, lips moulded into the form of another, a smirk that was so un-Sora appeared on another's face.

"I want in on what you're doing."

"WHAT?" Riku and Kairi yelled, looking on, agape at the sight before them. Sora, their best friend, who had asked and relied on them to look on with his trust in mind, had become the form of another, willingly of course that much was clear and with that had offered himself to this guy who had been nothing but threat to them since the day they met him.

If it was even possible, the audience behind them tensed further, looking at the younger boys transformation.

"Daddy...did he just become a Super Saiyan?" Goten frowned, he didn't feel like a Super Saiyan, then again, he didn't feel much of anything at all. It was like he had no life force. He was nothing. That couldn't be right, because the boy was stood there so clearly with this look on his face that showed he shouldn't be reckoned with and clothes that he had not been wearing before and Goten was very, very confused.

"What the...he completely changed!" Vegeta, who had seen shapeshifting before was slightly perturbed by the events of which unfolded before him. Normally, shapeshifters, such as the pig and...cat...thing that followed Scar Face around religiously, would keep the same life signal. No matter where he went, which star or planet he had landed on the principle had always been the same. It was only the matter and illusion around them changed, not the force within and yet here, this boy, was no longer the one they had all been watching moments before. His life force, his ki no longer sensible...nonexistent and his appearance completely transformed. He himself didn't like it, and as he stood, agitated and flabbergast as he had been in these years of peace he couldn't help but allow the feeling of foreboding to overwhelm him.

An uproar of laughter.

"If you insist."

**final**

It _begins_ **continues.**

**

* * *

**

**END. **

**Spot inconsistencies. Well done. They are there for a reason. I'm playing around with my writing styles at the moment as well. So expect more of them. **

**There aren't many crossovers of these two. I thought I would try my hand at it. This chapter is a setting. **

**Some may think Goku is a little OOC here, some may not. I think after everything he's been through, all the mistakes he's made – dying for one and leaving his wife, newborn son (despite the fact he didn't know Chi Chi was pregnant – though that's still debateable in itself) and kid alone I figured, as a father at least, he would want to re think things when he wasn't too sure of the whole situation. I'm ignoring GT and the last few episodes of Dragonball Z. This story is set 2 years after the Buu Saga – about 1 month after Yo! Son Goku and Friends Return for all those who have seen it. It's not relevant to this story at all, but just in case people wonder about conflicting times. **


End file.
